My Little Psycho
by Angel981
Summary: Just the taste of revenge, or the sight of blood, or even the thought of killing another can send a girl hysterical - or even psycho. What if this happened to the main six?
1. Pinkie Pie

Chapter One: Pinkie Pie.

It had all started at a young age. Her parent's throats sliced open, her dog run over, her friend shot. All she had witnessed. And all were bloody. Very bloody.

Maybe that's what made her tick. Just maybe. Just maybe. Just maybe.

Or maybe not. But then again, it made sense. All of it made sense to her. So, why not any others? Or maybe they did understand, but they just weren't telling her... then again, they were gagged... most of the time. Other times, they were so scared, they couldn't speak.

Either way, it always worked out for her.

Pacing in front of the family's mirror, Pinkie glanced at herself. Blood splattered her face, clothes, hair, shoes, and limbs. To others, she looked horrifying. To her, she looked normal. Normal day, normal play, normal way. Or, she told herself, anyway.

The kitchen knife glimmered dangerously in her right hand, and it itself was covered in the delicious, crimson liquid. Raising her left hand, she stuck two fingers in her mouth, sucking off the salty-sweetness. Like she said, delicious. No, she wasn't a vampire. She just happened to like blood.

A lot.

One of the family members made a small sound, and her icy blue eyes turned towards the mother. The father lay motionless at her feet, insides turned into outsides, throat just about torn out, smile carved into his face, and hacked up in more places than one. Pity for her. Not really.

Turning, towards the woman, she slowly walked over. The mother was tied back-to-back with her twelve-year-old daughter, and both had a cloth tightly fastened around their mouths to keep them quiet. The woman's golden eyes widened, and she began to shake, making short, fearful sounds. The daughter only began to cry.

Kneeling down in front of the mother, being careful to avoid the now-dead father, Pinkie reached her left hand out and softly rubbed the woman's naturally blonde hair between her fingers. The woman jerked her head away, beginning to shake harder.

"There's no use fighting me. I've already won." She whispered, pulling back. Standing up, she ran her bloody fingers through her straight, pink hair. She hummed quietly as she looked up at the ceiling, deciding what to do next. Well, to be more specific, who to kill next.

"You or the girl... You or the girl... I wonder whom I shall carve up next." She thought out loud. Looking back down at the mother, she gazed over the woman's brown Ups uniform. "You work in the mail department."

Her icy blue eyes slid over to the girl. She was wearing a white T-shirt that stated 'Mommy's little Muffin~'. With a pair of jeans.

"I've decided." Pinkie's mouth twitched upward. "You."

The mother gave a sob, and the daughter cried even harder. Pinkie could remember crying like that. She doesn't anymore, though. Seeing too much has its privileges.

Walking over and kneeling in front of the girl, she slowly raised the daughter's chin with the point of the knife. The girl's golden eyes shined brightly with tears, and she could feel the daughter shivering.

A thin line of crimson trailed down the girl's neck, and Pinkie smiled. "Enjoy the last three minutes of life you have. I may snatched it away before even that."

The girl made a small sound in the back of her throat, and she closed her eyes. Her hair was darker than her mother's. More of a dirty blonde than an actual blonde.

Shoving the knife outward, it plunged into the girl's throat, immediately throwing a few drops of blood onto Pinkie's face. The girl's eyes snapped open, wide with fear of course, as blood gushed down her body. She made a gurgled sound as she choked on her own blood. The white T-shirt was painted red, and Pinkie ripped the knife out. It may not have been very pretty for someone else, but for her, it was beautiful.

Little drops of rubies covered her gracefully, and she stabbed into the girl's chest. She dragged the knife downward, having much practice. It took a bit of strength, but it sliced its way through the breastbone and rips. And, of course, the girl's stomach. That was the easiest part. A crimson river followed in pursuit.

The girl's body gave a little spasm, and then sat still. Her golden eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling as her head rolled back. Back onto her mother's shoulder.

"Goodbye little one." She stated. Running two finger down the girl's bloody neck, she stuck them in her mouth for the second time. Not as salty as the father, a little sweeter.

Standing up, she slowly let her gaze make its way over to the mother. "Guess who's next."

The woman's shoulders heaved heavily. But Pinkie knew she wasn't crying for her own life. Okay, maybe a little.

The woman's eyes were squeezed shut, as if praying. Praying as hard as she could. As if any hope what-so-ever could get her out of this mess.

Walking over so she was in front of the woman for the second time, she knelt in front of her as well. "My Friend, Spike, was murdered in front of my own eyes. The killer held a gun to his chest and shot him three times. But, before she did, she kissed him. As if to say sorry. As if to give him one last pleasure before death."

The woman opened her eyes, as Pinkie placed her hands on the mother's head, making her look at her. She continued. "You were saved for last, so I owe you this."

Leaning forward, Pinkie gently kissed the woman, smearing some blood on the mother's lips. It was kind of awkward with the cloth tied around the woman's mouth, but it didn't matter.

Pulling back she smiled. "The last are always the quickest to die, so don't worry."

With that, she quickly snapped the woman's neck. She ran her knife across it for good measure afterwords. Dead.

Satisfied, she stood, dropping the knife. Walking towards the door slowly, she hummed, "Normal day, Normal play, Normal way."

_**I Hoped you like it! Please review! I know it was kind of short, and, uh, bloody. But, I hope to make more chapters, and all that I ask of you is to press the review button! Anyway, I love all of you! (Anyone care for a hoof bump?) /)**_

_**~Vampire Angel**_


	2. Fluttershy

Chapter Two: Fluttershy

"I Love you, too." Fluttershy hummed softly. "Goodbye, Mac. I'll see you at eight."

Hanging up the cellphone, she sighed as she set it back on the table. Slumping against the wall, she allowed herself to slide to the floor. "If I can, anyway."

The words echoed emptily into the air around her, and she she combed a hand through her light pink hair with her right hand silently. Sharp pains came and went all along her right arm, and she had to bite her lower lip and squeeze her eyes shut to keep herself from crying out.

All she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry from the pain. It felt like someone was carving up her arm with multiple pieces of glass from the inside out. It had been feeling this way for about a week or so. So far, she had been doing her best to ignoring it. But, It was getting worse.

Maybe she should call a doctor?

No . . . she didn't want to bother anyone. She sure she was just fine. As fine as she could get, anyway.

But, if Mac found out, He would probably drive her to the ER pronto, no questions asked from him or her. The though caused her to sigh again. "Choices, choices."

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she frowned as she thought. What to do, what to do. Call a doctor or ignore it. Schedule an appointment or ignore it. Live pain free, or live the rest of her natural life with it.

She really didn't want to bother anyone . . . But what if it was serious? Plus, What would mac think?

She flinched at the sudden thought of his disapproving gaze. He would probably shake his head at her, saying, "Ya' should'a called someone."

Maybe she should call. If her mental image of Mac was saying that, then just imagine how much the real one would ramble on. Well . . . maybe not that much more.

Doctor it was.

Pushing herself back to her feet carefully, Fluttershy picked up the cellphone. After a moments hesitation, she dialed the number and called. It rang three times before someone answered.

"This is Doctor Twilight Sparkles's office. How can I help you?" A woman's voice inquired. Biting her lower lip, she was suddenly unsure she should answer. Did she have any right to barge in on this woman's day?

"Hello . . .?" The woman tested, her voice skeptical.

Finally gathering a bit of courage, she managed to squeak back a reply. Well, sort of. "Um, ah . . . I want . . . I . . . an . . ."

"Maybe you would like to schedule an appointment?" The Doctor guessed. Fluttershy nodded, remembering she was on the phone. "Yes."

"Okay, I can go ahead and– " Something between a squeal and a scream cut her off. "One moment, please."

Fluttershy flinched as the doctor's phone dropped with a loud clank and quite a bit of shuffling.

She heard something that sounded a lot like "shut up!" and a loud bang. She couldn't quite make out the rest, but there was definitely more movement and speaking. She did, however, hear another scream.

A minute later, the doctor picked the phone back up. "Sorry about that." The woman apologized. "One of my patients aren't exactly what you would call 'stable'."

Fluttershy didn't reply, but the doctor continued on anyway. "I can slide you in around at three tomorrow. See you then?"

Swallowing, She nodded again. "Sure."

She wasn't sure, but she didn't voice that. The doctor hung up first, and she lowered the phone from her ear. Wasn't she usually the first to hang up?

Shrugging it off, she winced as another sharp pain spiked all along her arm. After a minute, it subsided. No sooner had that happened, her phone buzzed with a text. The short version of 'I'm not vampire' filled the room quickly.

_**Hey, can you pick up some groceries for me? Pay day's just around the corner, and I'm out of cash. Please? - Ditzy (AKA Derpy!) X3**_

She frowned at the text. She was tempted to say No, but . . . darn her good nature. She quickly replied.

_**Sure. I'll drop them off around 5. You're usually home around 4, right?**_

_**Right~**_

_**Well, what do you need?**_

_**Muffins, of course, milk, and apples.**_

_**KK**_

Ditzy didn't reply, but she didn't care. Looking at her phone, she noted the time and left.

It was cool enough to walk so she did.

**~~~~~~~ Skipping of Time!**

Humming along to 'King for a day', Fluttershy readjusted her hold on the groceries to one hand. Despite how she seemed to others, she really did enjoy rock music. It may be loud, but she could overlook that. Don't ask her; She was just weird like that.

She quickly fished out her i-pod. She pressed the off button and stuffed it and the headphones into her pocket. Was it, or was it not rude to have music playing and somebody talking to you?

Returning her attention to the task at hand, she stood on her tip-toes to feel above the door for an extra key. She felt somewhat satisfied when she found it . . . until she noticed the door was cracked open.

She frowned. Ditzy wasn't one to overlook things. Or was that Dinky? That's right, Ditzy's the one whose more than likely to create a hole in a wall when moving a chair or something. She's seen it done . . . more than once.

Setting the key back into its place, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in. She almost immediately stopped in her tracks. She felt the bags slip from her hold, and she let them.

What stood before her was what others would call a massacre, a killing, a murder.

Before she could stop herself, Fluttershy was rushing forward. "Ditzy!"

"You're not dead, you're not dead, oh dear Celestia, Please tell me you're not dead!" She raised Ditzy's head, as one would do for a crying child, only for it to limply fall back down. Tears stung her eyes, and she hugged her now dead friend. "Why, Celestia, why?"

She choked back a sob and pulled away. Her eyes were instantly drawn to Dinky. Why must Celestia be so cruel to her today?

The twelve-year-old girl looked as if she had been carved like one would carve a Turkey at a Thanksgiving dinner. Blood was still running down the girl and her clothes, and her head was rolled back onto Ditzy's shoulder.

She didn't even turn to look at Doctor.

She was too scared of what she may see.

Feeling her lower lip trembled, she hugged the dead girl close to her as well. "Why . . .?" She asked again. "Why?"

**~~~ 3 Days Later**

Fluttershy stayed in the corner of the room, knees pulled up to her chest, slowly rocking.

What she had seen could not be unseen. Never. Too much blood. Too many deaths. Too many deaths of those she knew. Too much blood of theirs spilled. Too much.

And the only thing that made it worse than it already seemed was the fact she was blamed.

The single fact that she was covered in blood that wasn't hers already raised a few eyebrows. But, going hysterical is what pushed it.

The cops found her rocking in the corner an hour and a half later, colored crimson from her hair to her tennis shoes. She had been in the same position as now, staring blankly ahead of her. Only, she was actually seeing blood. More Blood than had been there. More than she had actually seen.

They had then tried to get her to stand, to walk to an ambulance. To take her from her friends. Her dead friends.

She had screamed, kicked, and fought against the uniformed group. She had squirmed against their hold on her and screamed even louder. They had to take a needle to her arm just to stop her. And during her druggen few moments of a dimming world, the paramedics carried her away. Her head rolled back limply, and she swore she could see Mac pushing through the crowd of cops and press– coming towards her. And then her vision went black.

They had admitted her to a mental hospital; dressed her in the crisp, white outfit people wore here; and titled her 'mentally unstable'.

Mentally unstable. Mentally unstable. Mentally unstable. Mentally unstable. Mentally unstable.

Say that ten times fast.

She looked up as someone knocked her foot. A girl with waist-length white hair paced in front of her, quickly shifting her path so she wouldn't do so again. She was muttering, "I'm not crazy" repeatedly, drawing the attention of a few nurse. The girls pace quickened with every step, and Fluttershy swore the girl was girl was starting to hyperventilate."Angel." a nurse called out worriedly, frowning.

The girl jumped, squeaking, "Don't kill me!"

Her hands balled into fists, and her almost black eyes widened from fright. The nurse shrugged, carrying on with her duties.

Angel's scared gaze swept over Fluttershy, and a startled yelp caught in the girls throat. "I – I didn't do it! I swear!" The girl sobbed, crumpling to her knees. She hugged one of Fluttershy's legs, her shoulders shaking as she begun to cry. "Please don't kill me mommy! Please! I love you!"

Fluttershy hesitantly reached out a hand and softly petted the girl's head. "Don't worry . . . I . . . Mommy loves you too."

The girl's shoulders shook even harder as she continued to cry.

**~~~ Lunch**

Fluttershy pushed the food on her tray over to one side and then another. She wasn't hungry. Something hit her in the back of the head, and she turned to see two security guards laughing a few feet off. She felt her frown fall even more., and she turned back to her tray. Only, it happened again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

Only she ignored them.

This had happened yesterday and today. Some of the staff or patients would pick on her just because they could. The first day she had awoken in a padded cell, restrained in a straight jacket. Only after she had calmed down and stopped running at the wall while screaming did they let her out.

She hated it. She flinched as something else hit her head. Her grip tightened on her tray, and she quickly stood. Done, she was done. Done eating, done here, done with everything. Okay, maybe not that drastic. But, she was done eating.

Walking away, she felt his gaze on her back. Quite uncomfortable. She dumped her tray and nearly stomped out of there.

Making her way back into the main room, her eyes were drawn to a hopeless looking Angel, who sat in the middle of the nearly empty room. A stuffed rabbit was clutched so tightly in her hands, her knuckles had turned white. She didn't seem to notice.

The girl slowly looked up at Fluttershy as she stopped in front of her. "Mommy . . .?" Angel inquired hopefully. She merely sat in front of the girl, not replying. For some odd reason, the girl took this as an invitation to crawl onto her lap and cuddle against her. "Mommy!"

She felt the sudden urge to push Angel away, but she didn't. That would be rude. She felt the girl relax, and her breathing instantly deepened. Did Angel . . . just pass out?

She didn't know. After a moment's hesitation, Fluttershy gently petted the girl's hair repeatedly. "M- Mommy's . . . Mommy's here . . ."

**~~~ That Night**

Fluttershy pulled the pillow over her head. Somebody, somewhere, was screaming. Not the, 'you stole my doll, so now I'm gonna scream till I get it back', kind of scream. The scream that was of complete, utter, terror. Some nurse had made the mistake of leaving her door cracked, so now everything could be heard clear as day.

The only question was, how?

Each room was soundproof, and if was quieter walking through these halls than a monk's vow of silence. Well, almost. The only ones with keys to the doors were the doctors and the most entrusted security guards. So, someone had to of opened another patient's door.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she hesitantly stepped down onto the cold, stone floor. She silently made her way over to the door, slipping past it easily. The hallway was dark, despite being painted white, and quite eerie looking.

The screams suddenly died down to a whimper, and then back after a few seconds. Laughter was heard at the same time it began again.

"Man, I knew you were Nyctophobic, but not this bad!" The voice sound like a male's. The screams died down back to a whimper, and back up . . . again.

She kept walking, finally seeing a single open room. The light flickered on in it, and the screams died away to a whimper . . . again . . . before it flicked off and the began right over . . . again.

She heard the man laugh again, and she glanced in the room. A girl was curled in the corner of the room, – she recognized it as Angel – her arms gurding her head as she screamed fearfully.

"What's wrong?" The voice drew her gaze from Angel and to the same security guard from earlier. "Afraid of the dark?"

The man laughed, taking a few steps forward. "I can fix that . . ."

He stopped, frowning, as he thought. "Or not. What I'll do will only make it worse." He shrugged.

_**'If I don't act now, he might hurt her . . . or worse . . .' **_Fluttershy thought.

Rushing forward, she pushed the guard away from Angel. He made a small sound of shock, stumbling away. "What the- who?"

His head snapped in her direction, and her stomach clenched. She suddenly felt like she was going to die – just from the look he was giving her.

"_You._" He smiled, his eyes swirling with an unknown emotion. "You're that – In Celstia's name, _stop screaming!_"

He flipped the light switch on, and Angel did. Turning back to her, she smiled again. "You're that new chick." He stroked his small goatee thoughtfully. "Don't know what you're admitted for, though."

Her eyes flickered over to Angel, who was rocking slowly. His gaze followed hers, and he asked. "Care to join us? Then again, why am I asking?"

He grabbed Angel's wrist suddenly, yanking her towards him. The girl began to scream again, fighting against him.

"_Let go of her!_" Fluttershy growled, launching herself at him again. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

She slammed her fist against his side feebly, and he laughed. "Oh, a fighter. Well, I'll suck the fight right out of both of you. Few may know," He smiled at her again, flashing her a pair of quite sharp canines. They were more than likely fake, or filed down. "I'm a vampire stuck in human flesh."

He laughed again, sweeping the girl's white hair back. "Now, now Hold still."

Burying his face in Angel's neck, the girl gave a sudden squeal of pain as he bit her. Blood tricked down her throat, staining her white clothes. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she seemed to lose all the fight in her – as if having some covered memory surface itself. "M- Mommy? Where's Daddy?"

"Get off of her!" Fluttershy screamed, hitting him harder. His belt caught her eye, and she yanked the gun out of its holster. The movement caught his attention, and he pushed Angel away to get to her. Blood dripped down his chin, and his steel blue eyes were wild.

Quickly clicking the safety off she raised the gun and fired into his chest. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

With each hit, the guard jerked, and blood splattered against her. He crumpled to the floor, and she let the gun drop to the ground as she lunged forward.

She grabbed a knife hidden in his boot and proceeded to stab him in the throat, stomach, and chest. With each blow, more blood splashed onto her, painting her partially a deep crimson hue.

After a few moment, she let the knife drop as she stood. "I was admitted for murder."

Turning her attention back to Angel, the girl stared up at her. "Mommy . . .?"

Fluttershy sighed. What had she done to get this girl to call her mom – besides covering herself in blood? Oh.

Wrapping her arms around the girl, she stroked her hair soothingly. "Mommy's here. It's okay . . . Mommy won't leave you."

She kissed the girl's forehead gently, and Angel relaxed. "I love you Mommy . . ."

Hearing a click, Fluttershy turned to look behind her curiously . . . righ at the barrel of a gun. She heard one last sentence before it fired. "You crossed the line, Bitch."

And then Black.

_**Hoped you enjoyed that! X3 sorry it took forever to update~ Please enjoy . . . But, ah, Sorry I changed Angel from a boy to a girl. I needed a girl she could be close to for this that makes sense. Him being a, well, him didn't make sense, so I made him a her. Any questions? And, if you're wondering about Angel's past, just ask.**_

_**~ Angel981**_


End file.
